Bail
by Souffles In Space
Summary: Roy was supposed to be the moral one in the relationship. He was understandably peeved about being bailed out by an assassin. / Drabble; RedCat. Requested by youngtitan213 on Tumblr.


**Disclaimer:** _Young Justice_ © DC / Warner Bros. - Full disclaimer on my profile.

**Summary:** Roy was supposed to be the moral one in the relationship. He was understandably peeved about being bailed out by an assassin. / Drabble; RedCat. Requested by youngtitan213 on Tumblr.

**A/N: **(Spent way too much time on this one...)

One thing you might know about me: I'm actually incredibly straight-laced. Mega goody two shoes. No sex no drink no drugs. And I often avoid references to sex in my writing like the plague. So it felt a little weird to write a direct sexual innuendo into something. But I digress.

**EDIT:** This was originally a drabble series. But I decided to just leave it at this. (And I deleted the first drabble - "_For The Best_" - because I decided that I didn't like it anyway.) Also, lame title is lame. Alternative title ideas are welcome.

**Prompt:** "_ROY being stuck in prison (probs for a misunderstanding) and Cheshire being the one to release him, either through bail or simply breaking in and trying to kidnap him. xD_" (requested by youngtitan213)

* * *

><p><strong>Bail<strong>  
><strong>~YJ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Roy had never seen this side of a police station holding cell before. He marvelled at the difference it made simply being on the wrong side of the bars, and felt a surprising amount of relief (that he would never admit to) when a scowling police offer came and began to unlock the door.<p>

"Someone came and bailed you out," she snapped testily, face carved with an unfortunate number of frown lines. "You're lucky you're rich, _Harper_."

Roy said nothing. His back ached after a night spent on a rock-hard mattress, and he was paying for yesterday with a splitting headache. He winced at each loud noise, and the police officer obviously knew this, tapping her gun very deliberately on the bars as she lead him way.

Who'd paid the bail? _You're lucky you're rich..._ Had they contacted Ollie? The thought made him grimace. He'd almost rather they'd carted him off to jail...

When the officer deposited him at the front desk, he gaped.

"Ch- Jade?"

The girl – no, _woman_ at the desk shot him an uncharacteristically stern look over sleek glasses. In truth, she was hardly recognisable as Jade. Her mane of dark hair had been scraped into a severe and formal topknot, and she'd dressed in a blue skirt, sheer tights and a button-up jacket. She looked, for all intents and purposes, like a secretary.

"It's Miss Brooks, Mr Harper," she said in a curt tone that he'd never heard her use before. "Mr Queen sent me."

Roy arched an eyebrow. '_Miss Brooks_' arched one back, and suddenly Roy understood. Flushing – because this was almost more humiliating than being picked up by Ollie (bailed out of jail by a known assassin...) - Roy ducked his head, stuck his hands into his pockets and scowled at her as he shuffled over.

"After you, Mr Harper," she said, gesturing towards the door. As the two left, Roy heard the hushed conversation between two officers behind him.

"_Trust __**Queen**__ to send his secretary to bail out his own son..._"

"_Well, they haven't been seen in the same room as each other for a few months..._"

The door swung shut behind him. Roy and Jade walked away in silence for a few moments, Roy very pointedly looking anywhere but Jade's face. Then:

"So...drink driving, huh?"

He closed his eyes. "Jade..."

"I'm sorry I missed it. It's not often I get to see Arrow's reckless side. And I've been running out of photographs to blackmail you with."

"Please, stop."

"Oh, lighten up, '_Mr Harper_'." She was smirking now, having dropped the businesslike façade she'd worn at the station; she reached up and pulled her topknot loose, so that her hair fell around her shoulders again, and removed the glasses. "Better," she said, and Roy couldn't help but secretly agree with her.

"Why a secretary?"

Jade winked. "I'll show you later, sidekick, if you promise to keep the mask on."

Roy opened his mouth, but failing to come up with a coherent response (he blamed the hangover...yeah...definitely the hangover), shut it again. Jade chuckled.

A few more moments of silence as they both walked beside each other, neither of them quite willing to part ways just yet. Then Roy spoke again.

"You could have just left me in there, you know," Roy noted, glancing at her curiously. "I probably wouldn't have gone to jail. But you'd have had me out of your hair for a while longer."

In response, Cheshire shot him a grin worthy of her villainous moniker, stopped - gripping his wrist to pull him to a halt beside her - and reached up to press a hand to the back of his neck.

"Mmm, but what would I do without my gorgeous hero...?" she purred, pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
